Winx Kids: Prequel
by MischiefMadMiss
Summary: It's been years since the Winx Club's crime fighting and saving the world days, and now it's time for the next generation. This is a prequel to my upcoming story.
1. Talia and Diana

**CHAPTER ONE- Bloom and Sky**

Everyone at Eraklyon was just full of smiles. But why wouldn't they be? It was only 2 days before Christmas, after all! The smell of gingerbread filled the air, as well as the sound of Christmas carols and jingle bells. Eraklyon looked like a Winter Wonderland, with all the snow, lights, and decorations around.

At the heart of the beautiful land, there stood a magnificent castle where the Royal Family of Eraklyon lived.

Bloom had moved in with Sky's family after the wedding, leaving behind her adoptive parents in Gardenia, and her birth parents at Domino. She still saw both sets of parents often, but Eraklyon was now her home.

"Mom, Dad, could I maybe go to the park because I really feel like drawing the scenery and…" said Diana, Bloom and Sky's youngest daughter.

Diana had short strawberry blonde hair, cut into a shaggy bob cut and baby blue eyes. She was sweet, friendly, and easy to talk to. She was also an artist, just like her mother. She was currently home schooled for she was the only 13 years old, and not yet of age to enroll at Alfea.

"You can go, honey. Just take your sister with you." Sky said, not looking up from his book.

"Thanks, Dad! Thanks, Mom!" said Diana before running off to look for her sister.

"Just stay safe!" Bloom hollered after.

As Diana ran through the halls of the palace, she bumped into the person she had been searching for.

Talia, the eldest daughter of Bloom and Sky, was 22 years old. She had long fiery red hair that cascaded down her back which brought out her ocean blue eyes. Having graduated from Alfea a few years back, she decided to take on her royal duties as Princess of Eraklyon. Ever since she was a child, she's always thought that she had to be the perfect princess because she came from 2 lines of royalty, Eraklyon and Domino. With that thought, she grew up to be an uptight, but anyways, '_perfect'_ princess.

"Talia, Mother told me that I could go to the park, but only if you were there. Would you please come with me?" pleaded the younger princess.

Talia looked at her sister with an eyebrow raised, thinking of saying no. She was normally very stern and came off too strong on other people, but she had a soft side for young Diana. "Oh, alright. But only for a short time."

The two then made their way to the park, not attracting too much attention for it was normal for them to just leave the castle and walk around town. Eraklyon loved their royal family because they acted like they were just one of them. They didn't even dress differently. On that day, Diana wore a sleeveless blouse and jeans, while Talia wore a simple sun dress.

Diana sat under an oak tree, brought out the sketchpad and pencil she took with her, and started to draw a flower that grew beside her. Talia on the other hand sat alone on a bench, keeping her chin up.

Around 15 minutes had passed, and Talia was getting bored. At least until someone tapped her on the shoulder. She whipped her head to the side, ready to shoo off whoever it was, but she found herself tongue tied at the sight before her.

He was a tall young man, probably the same age as Talia. He was slender but well built. He had short silver hair cut and icy blue eyes. He was dressed in a farmers shirt with the sleeves pulled back over a grey tank top, denim jeans, and combat boots. Talia found him breathtaking, and that was a first for her.

"Uhh, what?" was all she could say.

"Is that seat next to you taken?" inquired the young lad.

"No," The young man was almost seated when she continued. "But maybe you should sit somewhere else."

He looked at her questioningly and laughed. "You've got to be kidding me."

"No, I am not. Now, please go and sit over there." Talia said as she pointed to the bench all the way across the park. She wasn't comfortable with the town's people being so buddy-buddy with her. Who knows what their motives could be?

"I'm sorry, but why? Are you seriously going to freaking hog this bench? What, you're butt too big or something?" The silver haired boy straightened up.

"No, it's just that I'd prefer that you sit over there." she said, raising her voice. She now found him not so breathtaking.

"Who cares about what you prefer?" the guy practically yelled.

"How dare you talk to a princess like that?" Talia exclaimed as she stood up from the bench.

"A princess?" he said, taken a back.

Talia looked at him skeptically. "You're not from here, are you?" _Everyone in town knows us._

"Nope. I'm not. But if in this place, _you_ are what princesses are like, I best be on my way, then." he said turning to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" she said as she grabbed hold of his wrist.

Diana heard this and her head shot up from her sketchpad. She started to watch the scene that played before her.

"_I think _I'm going to a place where princesses were more princess-like." he said in a mocking tone.

"Who do you think you are, talking to me that way?"

"You seem to be very interested in what I think about, hmm? Well, milady, the name's Clint. And you are?" he mimicked a bow, took her hand, and kissed it.

Talia blushed. She didn't expect that. "Uhh.. Talia…"

Clint smirked. "Nice name, Princess."

She then immediately took her hand back. "Whatever. And, I'm not the only princess around. That's my sister Diana, over there." she said pointing at her sister's direction, trying to avert Clint's eye from her blushing cheeks.

"Cool, but I don't really need a crash course on the whole royal family. Like I said, I best be on my way so, catch you on the flipside, Princess!" Clint said with a wink and left.

Talia just stood there stunned. She was trying to process what just happened. One minute they're arguing, and the next thing she new, he was flirting with her! He sure had a way with… _her._

"Ooh. He was cute!" chirped Diana, breaking Talia's train of thought.

"He's different." the older princess said, turning her head the other way.

"Oh, but a good different, I presume? I think he likes you."

"Yeah, a different that I sorta like." the red head said, falling into a daze once more. But upon realizing what she just said, she brushed a stray hair off her face and smoothed her dress.

"Okay, forget about him. Are you done? Let's go!" Talia said as she rushed off towards the palace, leaving Diana behind.

_He's just perfect for Talia! _

Diana smiled at that thought and ran to catch up to her sister.


	2. Kids of Solaria

**CHAPTER 2- STELLA AND BRANDON**

It may not have been snowing in sunny Solaria, but Christmas was surely in the air.

"Can't we come with you, Nate?" asked Chip, the youngest son of Stella and Brandon.

Chip inherited most of Brandon's features like his brown eyes and short brown hair, which was styled into a funky Mohawk, matching his adorably pinchable face. He was like any 9 year old boy, fun loving, badly behaved at times, and full of energy.

"Yeah! It's probably snowing over there at Gardenia!" said Jeremy, as was jumping up and down Nate's bed.

Jeremy was 11 years old and a big prankster. He had short brown hair cut just like Brandon's, and mischievous golden eyes. He loved to cause mayhem and mess with everyone, but he did have the makings of a good Specialist one day.

"Sorry you two, but no. Why would I take you on my date, anyway? You're too rowdy." Nate chuckled as he fumbled with the tie around his neck.

Nate, being 21 years of age, was the eldest of them all. He had short jagged cut brown hair that matched his hazel eyes, and he didn't shave often, giving him a scruffy edge. Having graduated from Red Fountain 2 years ago, he now spent his time just helping his parents run Solaria. He was the typical older brother- protective when needed to be, responsible at all times, but fun to be with all the same.

"But we'll be quiet! We just want to play in the snow!" Jeremy said as he continued to jump on the bed.

Nate was currently getting ready for his date with his girlfriend of 3 years, Xandy. She was the only child of Andy and Roxy, who at some point in time hit it off.

When Jeremy and Chip heard that Nate was going to Gardenia again, they barged in to his room and begged for Nate to take them with him.

"Hmm, let's see. What rhymes with 'snow'? Oh, right! NO." Nate said, playfully sticking his tongue out as he hopelessly tried to fix his tie.

"Aww. At least Apollo takes us on his dates sometimes." Jeremy said with a frown.

"No he doesn't." Chip said, receiving a nudge from Jeremy.

"I heard my name, what's up?" Apollo said, sticking his head into the room.

Stella and Brandon had twins, Apollo and Artemis.

Both were 17, but Apollo was ahead by 3 minutes. He had shaggy wavy blonde hair with bangs that hung right above his gold eyes. He was a ladies' man, just like Brandon was, and he was very concerned about his appearance, just like Stella. He was currently in his second year at Red Fountain and he was just as good as a Specialist as his father.

"Nothing. Hey, could you help me with this tie?" Nate asked, tugging at the piece of fabric around his neck.

"Don't you normally have Artemis do it for you?" Apollo said as he sat on Nate's bed. And just as if on cue, Artemis passed the door, reading a book as she walked.

Artemis, the only daughter, had long blonde hair with messy bangs that almost covered her bright golden eyes. She was a lot like her mother, the only difference was she loved reading too. She was in her second year at Alfea, and she was doing much better than Stella had.

"Hey, Artie! Could you help me with this tie?" Nate called after Artemis.

"Oh yeah, sure." Artemis said, tossing her book at Apollo.

"This new? I've never seen this before." He said examining the book.

"No, it's not even mine. I just borrowed it from Tom." Artemis replied while fixing her eldest brother's tie."

"Borrowed or stole?" Jeremy snickered.

Artemis finished her brother's tie and put her hand on her hips. "I don't _steal_ I borrow without asking. But if it'll make you feel better, I'll text him."

She then took her phone out of her pocket and texted her best friend.

"_Borrowed Macbeth, darling. I'll give it back soon. xx"_

Nate took a look at himself in the mirror. "I think I'm good to go, don't you think?"

Everyone gave him a thumbs-up.

"Then it's time for me to leave. Don't want to be late!" Nate said before dashing out of his room, leaving his siblings there. Before leaving, he stopped by his parents' room to say good bye.

"I'm off to Gardenia now!" he waved.

"Be back before midnight!" Brandon teased.

"Oh Brandon, don't make fun of him. Be back before dawn, darling!" Stella said with a laugh.

With that, Nate left the castle of Solaria, home of the King and Queen, and their 5 children. Yes, 5. Stella and Brandon have been very busy.


	3. Tom

**CHAPTER 3- FLORA AND HELIA**

Over at Linphea, Christmas was all around as well. Everyone was just full of smiles and everything was just so happy. After all, it was _the season to be jolly._

At the outskirts of Linphea, there stood a huge mansion and a beautiful garden grew around it. This garden belonged to Flora, who tended to it on her own. She had a small flower shop which she earned a bit from, but most of the family's income came from Helia's ongoing series of books.

After all the adventures with the Winx Club and Specialists, he decided to write them down and Flora pushed him to publish it. It was a good move, because now you can add it to the list of best selling stories alongside the Harry Potter series and the Twilight saga. The couple ended up becoming billionaires in the process- so long story short, they were living the life.

Sitting on the soft grass of the garden, a young boy of 17 was busy sketching the mysterious moon in the sky. His bangs landed back on his forehead after he ran his hands through his messily layered dark blue hair in frustration. _I just can't seem to get it right, _he thought.

He stared at his drawing for a while before directing the gaze of his green eyes towards his vibrating phone next to him. He had just received a text from his bestfriend, Artemis and it read:

"_Borrowed Macbeth, darling. I'll give it back soon. xx"_

He smiled as read the text and set his phone down.

"So that's why it's been missing." he said to himself.

He loved reading almost as much as he loved nature, so naturally, it rubbed off on Artemis.

"Tom, sweetie! Would you like to come in for some tea?" he heard his mother call from inside.

"I'll be there in a minute, Mom!" he called back as he picked up his sketchpad and pencil.

Not only was he an artist just like his father, but he was also a great Specialist. He was on his second year at Red Fountain, and he's been top of the class since he first entered.

Having come from two lines of magic (take his great grandfather, Saladin, and his mother as an example), he had magical abilities as well.

But despite being a top notch Specialist and a powerful wizard, he was a pacifist and did not use his skills when not needed.

Tom walked to the table where Flora had set the tea. He took a seat beside his dad and laid his sketchpad beside the manuscript Helia had brought. Tom read the first page of the soon-to-be published story. "Looking good, Pop!"

Helia smiled. "Thanks, Tom. Looks like you're doing well, yourself." he said as he eyed Tom's drawing.

Tom just smiled back. He was a real looker, but girls didn't take notice of him because he was so quiet and shy. He couldn't even take a compliment from his own father. And that made people wonder how he and 'Little Miss Congenialty', Artemis, became the best of friends.

Flora came into the room and laid a tray of pastries on the table. "Eat 'em while they're hot!"

She sat across Tom, and stared at him intently. She was looking at her son's pale skin, then his hair that almost reach his jaw.

"Tom, honey. You're going to need a haircut soon if you don't want your hair to grow as long as you're father's." Flora giggled as she glanced at Helia.


	4. Jamie and Bertie

**CHAPTER 4- TECNA AND TIMMY**

It was snowing a little too hard at Zenith, and so everyone was just at home.

"My calculations say that this blizzard will only last until dawn of tomorrow at precisely 4:32am." said Jamie, Tecna and Timmy's 15 year old daughter.

She had long ginger hair, which she normally wore in pig tails and bright pink eyes, which she hid behind her uneven fringes and big framed glasses. She was soft-spoken and quite dorky, but also very intelligent. She could calculate numbers- however large -in less than 3 seconds and she was generally a fast learner. Just like her parents, she was doing extremely well in class, making her one of the top students for her first year.

She paced back and forth the living room with her T-Gadget at hand, reviewing her previous calculations.

A_ T-Gadget_ was one of the many creations that Tecna and Timmy colaborated on (besides their children) and it was a huge hit. You can compare it to an Apple iPad. It was designed to be as fast as the speed of light and it could do almost anything you wanted it. To put it simply, it was the handiest handheld around. With that nifty invention, Tecna and Timmy earned a spot on Forbes Magazine's top 100 richest people alive.

"Why do you have to calculate all that stuff anyway?" asked Bertie, keeping his chocolate brown eyes glued on to the video game he was playing.

Bertie was Tecna and Timmy's 13 year old son. He loved videos games and everything about technology, but he wasn't as hardworking and studious as his sister. He was barely passing regular school, but it wasn't because he was dumb. He actually had photographic memory like his mother, but he chooses to just coast along school. He was so laid back that he didn't even bother combing his short dark pink hair in the morning.

"Oh, I'm sorry that I'd rather busy myself with more important matters than waste away infront of the TV screen!" Jamie hissed, stopping in her tracks.

"It's not 'wasting away', it' called having fun. So why don't you have some fun with _dreamy_ Lukie-wukie?" Bertie said and making kissy noises as well.

"Wha-? What do you mean 'dreamy Lukie-wukie?" said the ginger, flabbergasted.

"I'm not stupid you know. I can put two and two together." the young boy said.

Although Jamie was a softy, there was one thing that could easily set her off- Bertie.

"Why you little-" she started, but before she could continue, Tecna walked in to intervene.

"Alright, that's enough you two!"

"Bertie started it! He was teasing me about Luke again." Jamie said as she folded her arms.

Tecna focused her attention to Bertie who never once looked away from the TV screen.

"Young man, how many times have I told you not to make fun of your sister? Now, enough of those video games and go up to your room!" Tecna spoke in a peremptory tone.

"And take a shower while you're up there. I don't think you've bathed since yesterday." Timmy added as he quickly passed by.

Tecna's eyes widened at that statement and Bertie dashed up stairs faster than lightning.

"As for you, Jamie, it's highly illogical of you to be angry about your brother teasing you." Tecna said before turning to leave.

"Because we all know he's right." she added under her breath with a giggle.

* * *

**A/N: For those of you reading this, it must mean that you've passed my first chapter already (labelled Talia and Diana). So about that, I decided to change Diana's hairstyle from the long ponytail to a short shaggy bob cut. Just a minor change that I've already put there, and it's nothing to really fuzz about. :)**


	5. Harmony, Luke, and Raven

**CHAPTER 5- MUSA AND RIVEN**

At a studio somewhere in Hollywood, 3 kids waited for their parents to finish their interview.

Months after singing at Jason Queen's wedding, one of his producer friends, Charlotte Carey, took a liking to Musa's voice and decided to give her record deal. Riven was more supportive of this and so Musa went with it. With Charlotte as her producer, Musa rose up to stardom in no time.

Riven was very happy for her, but he just wouldn't be himself if he didn't do anything rash.

One day while waiting for Musa to finish recording, Riven spotted a shady looking figure. Still fresh from the battles with the Winx and Specialists, he automatically thought it was an enemy. He then quickly jumped on the person and got him into an ankle lock- only to find out it was just the janitor. Little did he know that someone else was watching. A talent scout happened to be there watching the scene and offered Riven an acting deal. Soon after, Riven was famous action star. Who would have thought, right?

Being the day before Christmas, the couple was interviewed for Jay Lemon's Christmas special. Their children on the other hand were just waiting in the greenroom.

"Mom and Dad are so funny!" Harmony laughed as she kept her eyes glued on to the telly.

Harmony was the eldest, being 19 years old. She had short jet black hair, with the ends sort of flying outward, and violet eyes. She was a 'one of the boys' type of girl as she was tough and athletic. She was hotheaded like Riven and contrary to her name, she had no musical abilities what so ever. She was also currently in her 4th year at Alfea.

"Would you just shut up!" exclaimed Luke who sat in the corner with his arms folded.

Luke was 16 years old and the only son of Musa and Riven. He was a lone wolf and he wasn't very sociable. Along with his short black hair and ocean blue eyes, he had a permanent scowl on his face- at least everyone _thought_ it was permanent. He was in his first year at Red Fountain and was as good of Specialist as his father. He played the guitar too.

"Why don't you just bugger off!" replied Harmony.

Oh, and Harmony and Luke argued a lot.

"Besides, Raven's the one making noise." she added, gesturing to the young girl playing the ukulele she brought along.

Raven was 13 years old, and the youngest of the three. She garnered her name because she was practically the spitting image of Riven, except, well, a girl. She had long magenta hair which she kept in a braid, and bright violet eyes. Out of all of the children, she was the most musically inclined. She could play the ukulele, guitar, double bass, cello, violin, piano, saxophone, harmonica, drums, and flute. She also sang and wrote songs.

"She's playing music, YOU are making noise." Luke said.

"Ugh! You're so gonna get it, emo boy!" yelled Harmony before charging at her brother.

Luke expected this and easily dodged his sister, who landed face first on the floor. Harmony turned to see Luke standing on the couch, smiling triumphuntly. But it was too soon for that because at that moment, Harmony leaped from the ground and tackled her brother face down to the floor. She took his leg and placed his ankle between her thighs. She lied on Luke's back and locked her arms around his head and pulled back, stretching his back, neck, and knee.

"Say you're sorry, twerp. " whispered Harmony.

"Try NEVER!" exclaimed Luke as broke free of the lock and tossed his sister aside.

He then picked her up on both of his shoulders, ready to powerslam her on to the couch when Musa and Riven walked in.

"Are you two fighting again?" asked Musa, a little startled.

"Uh, yeah." replied Harmony and Luke awkwardly.

"Oh, carry on, then." said Riven casually.

With that, Luke smiled and slammed his sister on to the couch.

"Game over, sis." smirked Luke.

Harmony was laughing her head off. "Why'd you let him do that, Dad?"

"I wanted to see what'd happen." Riven replied with a shrug.

"You guys are so weird." giggled Raven from the side.

* * *

**A/N Thanks so much for your kind reviews. :)**

[edit]


	6. Matt and Sasha

**CHAPTER 6- LAYLA AND NABU**

"Hah! Beat ya again!" exclaimed young Sasha.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Rematch!" said her older brother, Matt.

Sasha and Matt were Layla and Nabu's two kids. Since it was too snowy outside to surf or actually play anything, the two decided to just settle with playing Tii Sports. (The Tii was Tecna and Timmy's version of what you know as the Nintendo Wii) 13 year old Sasha was currently beating her older brother at every game so far. They were both athletic, just like their parents.

"Y'know I'm just letting you win." said Matt as he stuck his tongue out.

"Okay, then. Beat me at the next game and I'll give you my share of the pie." replied his sister.

"You're on."

Matt was 19 years old. He had medium length brown hair which he kept in cornrows and brown eyes. He was in his fourth year at Red Fountain, same batch as Harmony, who he got along with pretty well. He was a wizard just like his father and a skilled fighter.

"So where's the Christmas party this year, Matt?" asked Sasha.

Sasha had long curly brown hair and expressive brown eyes that matched her fiesty attitude. Like her mother, she was tough. She was a great swimmer and she felt at peace with the sea.

"Party's at Aunt Stella's, isn't it?" said Matt as he fixed the strap of his Tii remote.

"Riiiighht. Well, that's awesome! I love Solaria!" said Sasha.

Every year since the Winx graduated, they vowed to always make time for each other. One of the ways they kept in touch was their annual Christmas party. It was held in one of their homes each year. So from a gathering of 6 six young couples, it became a party of 7 families (since they decided to let Roxy join in).

"Sasha! Have you picked out your outfit, yet?" came the voice of their mother.

"No, I haven't, Mom." replied the young brunette girl.

"Come here and I'll help you out." with that, Sasha dropped her Tii remote and dashed for her mom, leaving Matt all alone.

"You lonely?" came an all too familiar voice.

Matt turned to see his father leaning against the door.

"Sasha just left to pick out an outfit for tomorrow's party." said Matt as he started to put away the Tii.

"Y'know, son, you could put that game away now or you could play a game of boxing with your old man." Nabu said with a smile.

"Is that a challenge, Dad?" laughed Matt.

"Only if you think it is." replied Nabu slyly.

"Oh, the game is so on, old timer!" exclaimed Matt as he turned the Tii back on

Nabu gave a hearty laugh and picked up a Tii remote and nunchuck.


End file.
